A Chance Meeting
by KearSeer
Summary: The Demon turned towards Kagome now just noticing her. The girl opened her eyes just a crack to see whom the new voice belonged to. The demons mouth curled into a sickening smirk as he checked her out obviously liking what he saw.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakashu or all characters, ideas and in general everything that go with the original shows.

I do however own the new characters that I added

Tokyo, it was hard for Kagome to believe that the huge metropolis of skyscrapers, slums and all that is in between was once a lush forest, Inuyasha's forest, with a quaint little village that would grow and later become known as Edo and later Tokyo. So here she was strolling down one of Tokyo's more colorful streets reminiscing about long ago.

But I suppose you are thinking Kagome is weird for looking back so far into the past as if it is a memory to her. Well what if I told it was. You wouldn't believe me would you so I suppose I would have to do some explaining.

Long ago Prince Koenma's father King Enma, ruler of Rekai made a declaration that demons and humans would live in separate world that human would stay were they are which is now known as the Ningenkai and the demons to Makai. This was done so that the demons and humans would stop killing each other. Not that this is fool proof, on the contrary there have been breaks in the barrier over the centuries that are usually taking care of by Koenma's men

You may at this point be wondering how she knows of Koenma. Well you remember Shippou, the adorable fox demon; well he grew up and is Kagome's informer on what is happening in the demon world. So Kagome doesn't have to get involved with it as for the human world she goes there her self. While there she would deal with the occasional demon incident, which who was dealing with them was always a mystery to Koenma and Enma for that matter. Not that they were ungrateful just puzzled.

You may wonder how she walks around Tokyo with a bow and arrows, well she doesn't. She learned many centuries ago to manipulate her Miko abilities to form a shining pale pink long bow and arrows. She trained with keade an old Miko, named Keade who lived in a small village 500 years ago were Tokyo is today, to become a Miko. After Keade died Kagome became the priestess of that village for a little while For when the demon were sent to Makai a Miko of her abilities was not needed besides she had other things to attend to before all the demons were gone. As for being the healer of the village, she passed that duty onto someone else and left the village. Even though she doesn't get to use her abilities, often, she still trains. No sense getting sloppy.

Kagome had been walking around for sometime when she heard a scream. It sounded quite feminine. She quickly ran towards it. She arrived to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a blue sailor school uniform. The skirt was blue, pleated and reached her knees. A yellow handkerchief was tied under the collar of her sailor shirt/jacket.

A man with short bright blue hair was backing her into a corner. Anyone else by just looking at him would have thought him just a regular thug. But he was not, he was a demon. That made him more dangerous. Kagome was able to pick up part of their conversation but it was more one sided really.

"So you're Urameshi's Girl huh!?" It was more of a statement then a question not that she was in any state to answer. Pale and trembling.

The girl looked frightened. No she was terrified but who could blame her, being backed into a corner by someone who could and most likely would rip you to shreds. Yes she had reason to be scared.

"What to do? " The nameless demon thought out loud. Who was tapping his chin with his index finger, while grinning like the purple cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"I bet your boyfriend would be awfully upset if you were to die." He flexed his claws for emphasis.

The girls eyes widen and a ferocious blush breaks out on her face and then she manages to stammer out" he's not my boyfriend

"Doesn't Matter, you're still important to him so it will still hurt him." The demon raised his clawed hand, ready to strike. The girl squeezed her eyes shut. Probably hoping it would dull the pain somehow.

Kagome summoned her longbow and arrow. She knotted the arrow, pulled back on it and waited.

"Stop!" She shouted.

The Demon turned towards Kagome now just noticing her. The girl opened her eyes just a crack to see whom the new voice belonged to. The demons mouth curled into a sickening smirk as he checked her out obviously liking what he saw.

"And what if I don't?" He challenged.

"You'll see." she said rising to his challenge

His smirk began to show in his eyes. He whipped around and brought down his clawed hand into a perfectly deadly arch to slash the girl

But he never made it, because the moment he turned around, Kagome had released her arrow. All that was seen was a streak of pink light. The girl saw a surprised look appear on the demon's face just before he was engulfed in shining pink light. When the light resided there was nothing left of the demon but the ringing of his anguished screams.

Kagome ran to the girl who stood blinking. "Are you alright?"

"Sure." the girl replied not really quite certain.

"What is your name?" Was Kagome's next question.

The girl looked directly at Kagome before answering, finally gaining back some of her nerves.

"My name is Keiko."

Then the girl proceeded to faint.


End file.
